Yugioh A new power
by Seaunipeg
Summary: A Fanfic all about how Yugi sister comes back. Also a ancient Egyptian woman who shares a body with Yugi's sister.
1. Chapter 1: Yugi meets Kimberlea

Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic

Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic

Yugi meets Kimberlea chapter 1

Yugi lay awake in his bed. It was almost midnight and he wasn't really tired. Yami floated beside him.

**"So uhh Yugi, you never told me why you live with your grandfather."** The sky outside was dark and the white moon was high. Yugi lay awake on his bed, looking up through the sky window that was above him, Yami floated beside him, he too was looking up.

**"Huh? Oh right, well its kinda a long story that I don't really remember."** Yugi sighed and tried to remember that dreadful night.

**"Is it a painful memory?"** Yami turned to face him, he could tell that Yugi didn't really want to talk about it. Yugi didn't say anything in reply and turned away from Yami.

**"Arg, I keep picturing this girl's face in my mind but I have no idea who she is."** Yami said with a hint of annoyance, but it was true, he was seeing a picture of a girl, he just didn't know who she was. The girl had brownish-blondish hair with violet eyes and tanned skin, she wore ancient clothing made of animal skins.

**"Maybe your memory is slowly coming back."**Yugi turned back to face him. Yami thought for a moment on the possiblity of his memory coming back but the chances of it was slim.

**"No, I doubt it, its just well, I don't know. Never mind, go to sleep."** Yami disappeared on a frustrated note. Yugi shrugged and closed his big, violet eyes, while he thought of the night his parents died.

**"The day they died..."**

A young girl with blond hair and purple streaks walked alone down the dark streets of Domino City. The city of Domino was a big and full of huge corporations like Kaiba Corp. _Were are almost at the shop Kimberlea_ Kimberla thoughts entered Kimberlea's mind. _I know_ Kimberlea's reply was. She new that this was the town her brother was supposed to be in. Her violet eyes gazed around at the different buildings. _I will find my brother soon I hope_ Kimberlea thought. _Of course you will, and I will see Atemu again, soon_ . _Yes soon_ ...

As she continued down the street she came across a games shop that was said to be owned by a man named Sugoroku, her grandfather. At this point Kimberlea knew she was on the right track, and so with a gulp she trudged up to the glass double doors. She lightly tapped the front door.

Yugi lifted up his head up as he heard a light knocking sound on the front door. **"Who would be knocking at this time? They must be stupid or something, the shop is closed."** Yugi sat up and got out of bed. The good thing about this situation was that he wasn't that tired and he wasn't really asleep before he heard the knocking sound. He quietly snuck downstairs knowing that his grandfather wouldn't hear him since he wasn't a soft sleeper. He went into the shop part of the house, shutting the door behind him, and marched over to the front door.

**"Okay what do you want?"**Yugi said as he opened the door about halfway. Yugi had expected to see some guy who was a regular at the store or something but to his surprise there was a cute girl with blond hair and unusual purple streaks.  
**"Ummm uhhh...I umm..."** Yugi's face turned bright red since he had just gotten up out of bed and was not really dressed to be in front of a pretty girl like her.

_Hahahahaha, wow, was not expecting this..._ Yami laughed inside Yugi's mind.  
_Yami...can you take over please? I can't handle this sort of humiliation..._  
_Hahahaha, nope, its all yours!_  
_Well aren't you a great friend._ Yami did not reply but Yugi knew that he was still laughing.

Kimberlea looked at the boy standing in front of her. She knew immediately it was Yugi. _It's him, it's really him_ her thoughts said over and over again. "Yugi" she said in a low voice. Her eyes started to tear up. Tears of happness fell down her face. Her violet eyes shined bright, her hair sparkled with the street lights. This was perfect her brother was right there in front of her after all these years. She smiled. It was really him. _He looks like Atemu _Kimberla thoughts said enetering Kimberlea mind, _Yes I guess he dose. I think Atemu is in the Millennium puzzle around his neak my brothers neak _Kimberlea replied _Hmm.. then it will be soon I will see my long lost love..._

**"Ummm...uh..yeah, thats me...why are you crying?"** Yugi was sort of lost for words. First of all, this unknown person knew his name and was crying obviously because she was looking for him or something. _Probably another crazy fan or something..._  
_Maybe, we've seen fans cry over seeing you but those fans had more energy, this one seems sad, almost as if she knew you or something. Are you sure you don't know her?_ Yugi though for a moment on what Yami had said. It was true, they have both seen crazy fans who would scream and cry because they were shocked to see him or something but this girl had a different aura and energy level. It was strange, but the strangest thing was why she had to come around his house late in the night and all she could say was "Yugi."

_It's kinda freaky don't you think Yami?_  
_She may be pretty but is she so much as lay a hand on you I will come out and take of it._  
_You can't hit a girl Yami, thats just not right, besides, I don't think she is going to try to pull something..._  
_Yugi...we've dealt with creeps before and you know that our enemies will do anything to get rid of us. You remember all the foes we've faced, all the times they have tried to kill us over and over again, and all the times they came close to suceeding. This could just be another trap set by some crazy lunatic._  
_You're right, we shouldn't trust her, I should get her out of here as soon as possible. I'll call you if I need you._ The connection was broken but Yugi knew that Yami would still be watching.

**"Look, ummm, I don't know your name but, you need to go, its late and I was sort of trying to go to sleep before you came and this isn't really a good time. If you want an autograph then you'll have to come back in the morning, okay? Well goodbye."**And with that Yugi stepped back and began to shut the door.

Kimberlea looked wide eyed at her brother. He didn't know who she was. How could he not know who she was, she was his sister. Her violet filled with a sadness, There was something wrong _How could Yugi not know who I am_ Kimberlea said to Kimberla in her head, _Thats wired, and if this dosn't work I won't see Atemu again_ was Kimberla's reply _Thats it I know what to do_ Kimberlea put her foot in the door so Yugi couldn't close it. "Atemu" she said in a way that made it sound like a Egyptian accent. _I hope this works Kimberla... _

**"Atemu what? I am sorry but I don't know who that is...look I got to go so would you please leave?"** Yugi was getting more freaked out by the second. This girl, she seemed to be unpredictable, she could possible even get aggressive. Yugi did not want to take the chance, this girl was obviously nuts.  
_Yami, what do we do? Do you have any idea on what this girl is talking about?_  
_Absolutely no clue, this situation could get dangerous and I don't trust her one bit. I think we should switch._ Yugi thought for a moment, should he switch places with Yami? He was right, this situation could get out of hand and so far it was heading in that direction. He knew he needed to come up with an answer quick before Yami makes up his mind. He bit is lip, Yami was stronger than him and willing to fight off a girl if needed, it looks like he would have to.  
_Okay, lets do this!_

The puzzle glowed brightly and the light engulfed Yugi's body entirely. When the light dimmed the small, young looking boy had been replaced with a taller and more adult looking male. He stared down at the girl, his eyes borring holes into hers. **"Leave now."**

Kimberlea looked at him with wide eyes. _This is Ateme, your right he dose look like Yugi but I think you should handle this now alright_ Kimberlea said to Kimberla. _Yes fine I will, it is Atemu I know it is him, he has the same funny hair and the same dark eyes he has always had_ Kimberlea lifted up her millennium bracelets and whispered something that so that Atemu couldn't hear. Then she changed, her hair was now a blondish brownish color and she was a bit but not much taller then Kimberlea. "Atemu' Kimberla said

Yami jumped back when she saw the girl change instantly, some-what like he had done with Yugi. "Look lady, I don't know who you are, what you are, or who you are talking about. Now before things get out of hand I suggest you leave now! Also, tell your leader or whoever you are working for that they will have to work a lot harder to catch us. Now begone" Yami ordered. He would have to use force if she would not leave.  
_Yugi, I seriously do not know what is going on but this girl has some sort of millenium item that I don't know about. Obviously this item has a spirit but I don't know who the spirit is or what she is talking about. This is not good Yugi, not good at all._

Kimberla looked into Atemu eyes. "You have a problem, Atemu what is wrong with you, And Yugi, you don't remember you own sister. What is going on. Wait I know, I know what's going on, Atemu you upset I have retuned in a new body, I can't believe I once loved you Atemu, You have the nerve to do this, Kimberlea and I have searched far and wide for you two, Are you telling me it was all for nothing" Kimberla had a serious look in her eyes, but she didn't really mean the part of she couldn't believe she love him. In fact inside she still had a passion for him. No wait she doesn't she has a hatred towards him right? O but she wouldn't let Kimberlea know that O no. All this time she had told her that Atemu was her boyfriend. _Just forget it Kimberla it's over_ Kimberlea told Kimberla _No it's not over, yet..._

** "For the last time my name is not Atemu, it's Yugi, and I don't have a sister! Leave now!"** Yami screamed, he was getting more and more frustraited by the second. Both he and Yugi had no idea who this Atemu person was and yet this girl keeps persisting.  
_Wait Yami! Let me change back!_  
_Okay, if that is what you want..._

There was once again a flash of light and the more mature looking Yugi disappeared and the smaller, child-like one appeared. **"Kimberlea?"**Yugi whispered.  
_You know this person?_ Yami questioned with a frustraited tone.

Kimberla looked at Yugi. _Looks like we are getting somewhere Kimberlea want to go out now, he is your brother_ Kimberla said to Kimberlea in her head. _Uh huh, I hope this turns out all right though_. Kimberla lifted her millennium bracelets and then She disappeared leaving Kimberlea to face her brother. "Yugi" she said looking straight at him. It looked like she had been crying all this time. Dry tears were on her face and new one struggled down her face.

The memories of his sister and the night that his parents died flooded into him. Yugi remembered how Kimberlea had pushed him out of the flames to save his life but she did not have enough time to make it out herself. When the firemen inspected the rubble, they found evidence that had led them to presume that Kimberlea had died in the fire with her parents. Yugi was said to be the only survivor, a miracle, but why had Kimberlea chose this time to return to him? **"Kimberlea...Wait a second! How can I know that you are who you say you are! You obviously have some sort of spirit attached to your mind and you obviously have some sort of millennium item, but how can I trust you from this evidence? Also, Kimberlea was said to be dead, we even held service for her, and now here you are in the flesh. "** Yugi had a right to suspect the girl even his she had a resemblance to him.

_You never told me you had a sister! Are there other things that you think you should fill me in on or what?_ Yami was obviously angry, like who wouldn't be if you found out that the person you shared a body with had secrets that was kept from you.  
_She was supposed to be dead Yami! I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to bring it up and I didn't want to remember!_  
_Well sorry but I have a right to know, you can't just leave me out like this!_  
_Who's leaving who out? This girl's spirit keeps calling you Atemu, and you say you don't know her!_  
_I don't! You should trust me by now, we have been sharing a body for a long time now and I have told you all what I know!_  
_Trust? You say this stuff about trust but you don't trust me! You assume that I am keeping secrets on purpose or something? _  
_I never said that Yugi! _  
_Yeah well you implied it, you know what, just stop talking to me for the rest of the night!_ The connection was broken, leaving one angry spirit and one angry boy.

Kimberlea looked at Yugi with a gentle look in her eyes. "You have every right to be suspicious of me, Yugi, but you have to believe me it's me Yugi. You don't know this but on the night of the fire..." she stopped and a whole group of tears fell down her face. She had to tell him. How she ran deep into the forest behind there home. She was so scared; she didn't know what to do. She ran and ran until she could run no more. That very night she had slept in the forest. She had pretty much pass out underneath the tree. Then in the morning she went back to there home and it was gone. All that was left was the ashes left over from the house. She immediately went to the police so she could find out where to go. The police thought she was crazy. Was she crazy? She thought a sprit lived in her bracelets. But she talked to Kimberla in her head and she came out at times. _Maybe I am going crazy_ she thought.

_Crazy about what_ She had forgot Kimberla could hear her thoughts _Nevermind._ Tears still falling down her face.

**"How can I? I need proof and I am more suspicious of you since you have a spirit running around with you. Kimberlea you died, I was there at the funeral and so was grandpa. Sure they had no body for you or mom or dad but you were to be presumed dead, this is all just too confusing."** Yugi was right, they did have a service for his family and if this girl was who she said she was then why didn't she come to him earlier? To make matters worse he had just gotten into a fight with Yami, which rarely happens, and she causes it all. Yugi wasn't sure if he should be more angry than upset.

Kimberlea looked wide eye. "You have do believe me Yugi" Tears fell down her face rapidly now. He has to believe her he just had too. "Wait Grandpa, I need to see Grandpa, Yugi where is Grandpa" She seemed forward now. Her mind set. _Grandpa will know it's me he has to_ she thought. "Yugi please, All these years everything needs to be set right." Tears continued to fall. She had to get him to believe her. "That awful night of the fire I ran and ran far away, Yugi" she started rambling on about that awful night. Like she'd had been in the fire and up to she pushed Yugi out. "Please Yugi let me see Grandpa" Her eyes glowed as if she were truly honest and this is what she wanted.

While he listened to Kimeberlea's story Yugi began to tear up. Everything she said was possible and likely, she was the real deal. He slowly advanced to her so he could give her a hug before he spoke. **"He is sleeping, I can't let you see him, and he would probably have a heart attack."** Yugi said as he brushed away the tears. Beside Yugi, with his arms crossed, was the ghost-like figure of Yami, he had been listening this whole time, but only Yugi could see him.

_Yes this is it he believes me. This is it_ Kimberlea thoughts ran. She squeezed her brother the way she did when they were little. Her tears will still falling but her unhappy look turned into a huge smile. "Can I come in?" she asked Yugi. She hoped he'd say yes. She could sleep out into the cold. She didn't have very much money left and she didn't know where the closest hotel or motel was. She looked wide eye at her brother.

**"I guess so, but I don't have a spare room for so you will have to sleep on the couch."**Yugi said as he broke away from the embrace. He gestured for her to follow him inside and once the two were in her locked the doors and brought her into the main part of the house. From there he took her into the living room, which was upstairs. It was a small room with one big cough and one love seat with a coffee table and TV.  
**"I'll be back, stay here and don't make a sound."** Yugi whispered and then he headed into his bedroom.

**"Still not talking to me?"** Yami said, his spirit floating beside him.

**"Do you have an apology for me?"** Yugi said curtly as he went over to his bed to grab a blanket for Kimberlea.

**"Yes, I'm sorry, I assumed and I was wrong."** Yami said with a hint of shame in his deep voice.  
**"Okay, I forgive you."**Yugi smiled and went back into the living room.

**"Here you go, I hope the couch is comfortable enough."**He said as he handed Kimberlea the blanket.

"Thank you" Kimberlea said quietly. She looked into his big eyes "Whats wrong with Atemu?" she asked out of the blue. _Just leave it Kimberlea will get it in the morning _Kimberla told Kimberlea. _No wait let me find out why he says he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Maybe it was a cover up_  
_Fine..._

_Atemu? Not this again...Yugi tell her you have no idea what she is talking about, I don't even know what she is talking about!_ Yugi nodded at Yami's comment since it was true, they had no idea who this "Atemu" person or thing was. **"Look Kimberlea, I don't know who or what you are talking about but I think I am going to leave you in peace and go to sleep, I'm tired and I don't want to deal with any of this anymore. Good night."**Yugi said and went to his bedroom. He quietly shut the door behind him and plopped down on his bed.

"Yami, I am so confuesed." Yami floated beside Yugi, his eyes showed concern.

"Its okay, I undestand, please just try to go to sleep, we can speak later." Yugi knew exactly what Yami was meaning and nodded.

He shut his big eyes, trying to get this night's past events out of his mind. Mean while Yami floated out of the bedroom and into the livingroom. His eyes narrowed as he watched Kimberlea settle down on the couch.  
**"Strange girl..."**

Kimberlea sat her self down on the couch. Kimberla floated beside her. "Something is wrong with the Pharaoh" Kimberla said.

"Maybe your wrong and it's not the Pharaoh, Maybe it is someone else" Kimberlea put her head on the pillow.

"Well we should deal with tomorrow, Kimberla"

"Ok fine good night Kimberlea" Kimberla knew she had to find out was going on with Atemu. Kimberlea closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

((Sorry The first Chapter's are a bit lame…trying to explain a lot first and actually set everything up)) ((Sorry The first Chapter's are a bit lame…trying to explain a lot first and actually set everything up)) Chapter 2-Day 1

"Uhh... Yugi... wake up..." Yugi groaned and opened his violet eyes to see his grandfather staring down at him.

**"What?"**

"Why is there a girl sleeping on the couch?!" His grandfather whispered to him angrily.

**"Oh what? Oh, well, long story short, that Kimberlea, my sister, and she came knocking on our door at like midnight and well she umm slept over..."** Yugi stammered as he sat up.

"What?!" His grandfather was louder this time. While Kimberlea slept Yugi told his grandfather about what had happened last night, which had almost made him faint because of the shock. "Well...I better go make breakfast..." Yugi's grandfather stalked out of the room, he was pale.

**"I'll go wake her up."**Yugi said, mostly to himself, but since Yami was always with him he would have heard him. He went over to the couch and began to "attempt" to wake the sleeping girl up.

Kimberlea slowly opened her eyes. They were only half opened but she could see her brother just fine. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes wide at her brother. Then she stretched. "Good morning, Yugi" She said. He violet shinned brightly and her blond hair fell down her shoulders and she smiled. Bags were under her eyes and she looked very tired. But she wouldn't complain unlike Kimberla who complained about sleep all the time like right now. _Ugg I am so tired _Kimberla thoughts rambled on. _It's gonna be ok Kimberla today were gonna figure out what is wrong with Atemu I will do it for you alright_  
_I want to find my Beloved Pharaoh I will find out what is going on soon..._

Yugi jumped back as Kimberlea woke up, it was still kind of awkward to be around her. **"Ummmm since it is a school day I kind of got to go to school and you probably do to so Grandpa is making breakfast...You do go to school right?"** Since Kimberlea had come to his house on the night of a school night, Yugi wasn't sure if she went to school or not or where she lived before. He knew that she couldn't keep sleeping on the couch, but if she didn't have a home then where would she sleep? Defiantly not in Yugi's room, even though they were related both teenagers would need their space and he wouldn't want Kimberlea's girl stuff all over his bedroom anyways.  
**"Kimberlea, where do you live? Do you live in Domino or in a city somewhere else?"**

"None of that matters now. I left the foster home when I was 16 in search for you Yugi. Police don't believe anything you say. I told them who I was and they thought I was crazy or something. No it doesn't matter." she surged and looked at her brother. "..and" she added "I haven't been in school since I was 16 so dose it matter now" _Ask about Ateum_  
_Not now Kimberla_  
_Please..._  
_Fine..._ "Yugi?" she had a serious expression on her face. "Why won't the Pharaoh answer Kimberla or I when we ask I know you said you don't know Ateum but Kimberla is insisting that the person inside you is him. Please tell the Pharaoh is not inside of you," She sounded upset in a way. Kimberla kept bugging her about Ateum and now it was annoying.

"Kimberla? Who is Kimberla? How do you know about the Pharaoh?" Yugi was getting suspicious and a bit angry. The secret about the Pharaoh was kept in between him and his friends, his sister was not in that circle of trust yet and she has a spirit with her that is unknown to Yugi and Yami.  
_She must be a spy! Yugi, I know she is your sister, but she comes here unannounced and starts questioning you about me. Don't you find that kind of suspicious? Yugi, you need to get out of there now before things get worse._ Yugi hated the though of his own sister being a spy, but so far Kimberlea was showing proof that she was.  
_I know Yami; I can't let her see you, when we are at home you will stay in the puzzle okay?_  
Yugi also hated the fact that he had to keep his friend locked up in the puzzle whenever he was around her but he had no chose.  
_Okay, but remember, if she lays a hand on you I will come out and deal with her no matter what._  
_Deal, you can come out more often when we aren't at home_

Kimberlea looked at her brother. She lifted up her bracelets. "Kimberla is the sprit inside the Millennium bracelets. She bugs me about Pharaoh Atemu all the time. She had a love for him over 5000 year ago. Her sprit was placed in the bracelets. She also has earrings and anklets I think" _Should I tell my brother all of this_  
_Yes you should. I know Ateum is there_  
_I really don't think he's there but whatever_  
_I want to come out now_  
_Why...?_  
_Maybe we can get Atemu to talk to me_  
_Ugg... Fine.._

"I'm sorry but Kimberla insists that she comes out now" The Millennium bracelets glowed and Kimberlea was gone and left there was Kimberla. You could tell now that she had more of tanned skin now that it wasn't dark. Her hair was a bit longer than Kimberlea's and did not have purple strikes. She looked like Ancient Egyptian wearing today's type of clothing. "I don't know why the Pharaoh is doing this" was all she said for _now..._

Yugi jumped back when he saw Kimberlea transform. He watched as his sister changed from a blonde purple streaked girl, to a darker skinned blonde girl. _Are you sure you don't know this Kimberla person?_  
_Positive, but obviously she knows I am the Pharaoh and she says my name is Atemu...Wait! She is the girl I keep picturing in my mind! I don't trust this, it is too, weird, but I think I should come out..._  
_I have to go to school and are you sure you want to come out? _  
_Yes! I'll make it quick._ Yugi groaned and then activitated the puzzle which hung around his neck. Like Kimberlea, he transformed in Yami, a taller, and old looking male.

**"Kimberlea or Kimberlea, whatever your name is, I don't know how you know I am Pharaoh and I certainly have no idea who you are. Also, my name is not Atemu or Pharaoh, it is Yami, I have no memory of my past so you need to stop persisting that you know me. I don't trust you at all and if you hurt Yugi I will not forgive you."**Yami was straight up with this girl.

"You-You lost-your memory" Kimberla sounded shocked. _This is not good Kimberlea, He doesn't remember me what am I to do_ really Kimberla knew she could use this to her advantage. She could make him think they were both in love over 5000 years earlier the same way she was tricking Kimberlea now. This was all too perfect. Everything would fall into place. She would get close to him. Then she'd get him to help her find her other items, Then o yes then she'd turn her back on him. Make him pay for her suffering he bestowed on her. "You say your name is Yami now, that is so, I don't know, wired I guess, I always knew you as Atemu, Not Yami, I am so confused now" she looked down like she was sad. O she'd making him feel sorry for her. _Kimberla you should tell him about your past._ But that was her plan but she'd add a little twit onto o yes it would all work out according to plan.

**"Yes I know I lost my memory, I don't know anything about myself so please don't call me Atemu. Now, Yugi has to go to school so he can take it from here but remember Kimberla, I don't trust you and I don't like you. I will not forgive you if you lay one hand on Yugi, got it?"**On that note the puzzle began to flash and engulf in it's blazing light. When the light cleared Yugi was left standing there.  
**"Okay Kimberla, you should let Kimberlea get some breakfast, since our talk has taken up too much time I will have to skip breakfast so I can get to school on time. Tea and Joey will be out there waiting for me by now so I guess I'll see you later, behave yourself Kimberla.****"** Yugi said, he was already dressed and his bag was sitting downstairs all ready.

Yugi said his goodbyes and then promptly left the house. Fortunately, Tea, Joey, and Tristan had just arrived; they wouldn't believe the story Yugi had to tell. **"Hey guys, umm lets go then..."** Yugi wasn't sure if he should tell them just yet.  
"Okay then..." Tea shrugged, she probably had noticed Yugi's strange behavior right away. The four walked in silence, it was quite awkward for all of them. Yugi sensed that his friends knew something was up; it wouldn't be long until Joey would burst out.

"Okay what's up Yugi, this is different than usual." Joey burst, just as Yugi predicted.

**"Well um, lets just say...last night was very...different than usual..."** Yugi struggled for the right words.  
"Tell us about it." Tristan sped up to walk beside Yugi.

**"Well you see my sister, she showed up around midnight and-"**  
"What?! You never told me you had a sister!" Tea blurted.

**"I never knew I had one either...you see... its a long story."**

"Well let's hear it." Joey said enthusiastically as usual.

Yugi began to tell the story of his sister and the night of the fire and such, even about Kimberla. Tea, Joey, and Tristan were speechless as they listened to Yugi's story.

Kimberla sat on the couch for a minute letting what Atemu say sink in. She watched Yugi leave the room. Atemu didn't trust her. That was is exact words. She had to get him to trust her somehow, but what could she do to make him believe they were once in love. _I really need to eat breakfast Kimberla can we switch now_ Kimberlea's thoughts echoed. _Hmm... O ok then_ The bracelets glowed and Kimberla disappeared and in her place was Kimberlea. Kimberlea stood up and looked around the room. Now she could get a good look at the living room. When she got here last night it had been really dark and hard to see what was there. The couch was a bluy color and the paint was a paley color. She surged. Then she went towards what she thought was the kitchen. She opened the Kitchen door...

"Oh, hello Kimberlea, I made pancakes. I see Yugi had already left; he woke up late this morning. Sit, sit, and tell me, where have you been all this time? You and I have a lot to catch up on." Yugi's grandfather said as he offered Kimberlea a chair to sit down at the table.

Kimberlea looked at her Grandfather with wide eyes. He was standing right in front of her telling her to sit down. She sat at the table looking at her grandfather with a sad but happy at the same time kind of expression. "I-uh" she didn't know how to start. It had been 10 years since she'd had seen or her brother. Last night she'd had had a motivation to making things right. "I know it's odd I'm back now but I uh..." What could she say? She was afraid for all these years and now she final returned. She was shy towards her grandfather now and she didn't know why. She had a wired feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Aren't you going to talk to him Kimberlea?_  
_Yes I will just wait I don't know how to say what I am trying to say_  
_That's odd you always know what to say_  
_Just wait_  
She again looked at her grandfather and said nothing.

"It's alright, take your time, I realize that you are a bit shocked from these recent events." Yugi's grandfather said with a smile, he would be surprised with she wasn't shocked.

Kimberlea again looked at her Grandfather. She had to tell him everything. "The night of the fire..." she began "I remember it plain as day. The flames surrounding my bedroom when I woke up, how scared I was. I ran into Yugi's room. He was scared as well. Huddled on his bed screaming his head off. I ran to him and he told me how scared he was," She continued her story to where she pushed Yugi out of the fire to being blocked in the house to running out the back door. Running to the forest, into the tree sleeping there for the night. "... Then I went back to town. I went to the police station. I told them who I was. They thought...they...thought. I was...crazy. They put me in a foster home where I lived for 8 years. With foster parents. When I was 16 I left though I decided I need to find Yugi I made up my mind that's what I had to do" She stop. There was only one part she left out. Kimberla. Kimberlea wasn't sure if grandpa knew about Atemu, so why should she tell him about Kimberla. She sat there waiting for Grandfather to answer_her._

Yugi's grandfather listened silently to Kimberlea's story, at some parts he was shocked and at others he felt sad. His granddaughter had gone through a lot and she could still hold herself together amazingly. "You made a good choice and I am sure that we will find some room for you here...wait...what about your foster parents? Do they know about all of this?" He grew a bit concerned, for all he knew they could be out looking for her, searching high a low; the police would probably be involved too.

"I...I don't know about my foster parent. I haven't seen them in 2 years. I don't care though. I have left that life to come back to this one." Her wording was interesting. She wasn't sure what else to say. She never really thought of her foster parents would do if she left. They might think she was dead or something. The police were probably trying to find her. "They probably think I'm like dead or something...but I well It doesn't really matter. I'm back and that's all that matters right.." she tried to smile but it just wouldn't come. She knew it was wrong of her to leave but what could she do. She loved her brother and she felt she needed to find him and know she had. But why did it feel wrong.

"Kimberlea, you have been through so much and don't worry you are safe and home now, but you may have to sleep on the couch for a bit until we get things sorted out." Yugi's grandfather said. The two talked for hours about what was going on lately in their lives and basically just caught up with each other. Yugi's grandfather turned to the clock, it was just about time when Yugi would arrive home which would be good since Kimberlea still had much to tell him.

"I guess Yugi will be home soon then" Kimberlea said out of the blue.  
_I need to get Atemu to listen to me.__  
__I wonder if grandpa knows about him__  
__You said he was an ecologist before right _  
_Yes, Why__  
__Well just ask Atemu's name and see what he says If he recognizes the name he will ask you about the puzzle then right__  
__ok then all ask_  
Kimberlea looked at her grandfather "Do you know who Atemu is?" she asked.

"No, I haven't heard that name, why do you ask?" Yugi's Grandfather said as he heard the front door open. "Ah, that must be Yugi." He pulled himself up with a grunt and walked over to the entrance room to greet his Grandson. "Oh hello Yugi nice to see you've arrived home alright"

Yugi walked into the kitchen and put his book bag down and just nodded.

"Well I have some laundry to do so see you guys later then" Sugoroku said with a smile then left the room.

Kimberlea said hello to her brother then from out of her pocket she pulled out duel monster cards.  
_Which card did he give you did you say_  
_Dark Magicians Girl_ Kimberla knew she was lying through her teeth about all of this. She knew Atemus favorite card had been the dark Magicians so tell her the opposite then.  
_Uh here it is_ Kimberlea pulled out the dark Magicians girl out of her deck and inspected it. She lifted it up to the light and looked at it closely.

Yugi turned to look at his sister when he saw her pull out a duel monsters card and hold up in the light. _Dark Magician Girl?_ Yugi had that very same card in his deck, but that wasn't what surprised him. Kimberlea seemed like the outgoing type but he never know that she dueled, of course she wouldn't be as good as him, he was King of Games after all.  
**"I didn't know you dueled Kimberlea."**Yugi walked over her to in astonishment.

_Kimberlea never ceases to surprise me... But then again, she is YOUR sister after all._ Yami said with a hint of laughter.  
_I wonder why she is looking at that one card like that, its just dark magician girl, nothing too special, but maybe she is attached to it. _  
_Maybe, who knows?_

"Yes I do, I have since it came out. When I started I wasn't very good but then after awhile I became the best in my school and then beat everyone. Ha but then I didn't know the true meaning of Dueling then. I didn't know about the heart of the cards or anything. Now that I know the truth about all of that I believe I have improved more then ever before" Kimberlea smiled and then laughed. "That's one thing I learned from Kimberla," She continued to smile. "...And this is my favorite card. Lots of memories with it Past and future if you catch my drift." She winked at her brother hoping he would get what she meant by the Past and Future. She held the card close to her. It was her favorite card and she thought it was funny that this very same card had a special meaning to Kimberla as it did to her.

"That's interesting" Yugi said unpacking his things from his bag.

_Wow I never dreamed she'd be a duelist...She's pretty good if she beat everyone in her old school…I would love to see her duel though at least once._

"Hey Kimberlea I have to finishes my Homework alright?" Yugi said to his sister.

Kimberlea nodded her head. "Alright then I'll leave you alone for a while" She walked out of the kitchen and saw her grandfather.

Sugoroku walked up to his granddaughter. **"Oh hey there Kimberlea, I see Yugi is doing his homework and I am busy in the shop, what are you up to right now? I hope you're not too busy, I could really use someone as young and energized to help someone as hold and crippled as me."** Yugi's Grandfather spoke in a tone that will help "guilt" Kimberlea into helping him out, figures.

"I would never mind helping you grandpa" Kimberlea smiled. She loved to help people. "But first I have a question for you" She looked at her grandpa wide eyed. She needed to ask him about Atemu again. This time she'd say Yami. He might know him by that name. If her grandpa did know about Atemu then she could tell him about Kimberla. She could get her grandfathers help for this. Kimberlea took a deep breath and looked at her grandfather waiting for his reply.

Yugi's Grandfather's eyes widened at Kimberlea's question, he wasn't actually quite sure how to reply to it. "No. I don't know a Yami." He decided it was best to play it safe for now, even though Kimberlea was his granddaughter he still didn't know her to well and for all he knew, she could very well be a spy, an enemy of Yugi, though, he hated the thought of that being true.

Kimberlea looked down. "O uh ok then" _Darn_ she thought _looks like Yugi didn't tell him about Atemu then_ Kimberlea was upset. She hoped she could help Kimberla. _O well then_. Kimberlea all of a sudden changed her frown into a smile again.

"Alright then never mind" She smiled even though she was upset. She wanted to badly to tell her grandfather about Kimberla but she couldn't. That would arise to many questions about Atemu and since he didn't know about him why bother him. Yugi would have to tell. She'd make him if she had to. They shouldn't lie to there grandfather it wasn't right. Kimberlea lifted her hand reviling her bracelets she shook them then laughed then looked back at her grandfather. "So what do you need help with then grandpa? I am more then happy to help you" She smiled and for only a second the bracelets glowed then almost at the same instance stopped again.

"Hmm well lets see," Yugi's grandfather thought for a moment on what he wanted Kimberlea to do for him. While he pondered a flash of light caught his eye, it came from Kimberlea's bracelets. He stopped thinking and stared at her wrist and the three golden bangles that hung from it. They had tiny little hieroglyphics embedded all the way around the three bracelets; they were also very Egyptian looking. Yugi's grandfather became more suspicious of Kimberlea, first she showed up out of know where, then she starts talking about Yami, and now she has ancient bracelets hanging from her wrist. Just who was this girl?  
"Oh yes, can you run to the store and get me some bread, we have run low." Yugi's grandfather said while reaching into his pocket of his trousers for money. He thought that it would be best to get Kimberlea out of here for a bit so when Yugi was done with his homework he could warn him of his suspicions.

"Sure, I will go get some bread then" She smiled. It would be good for her to see the town. Maybe she'd meet some nice people and makes some new friends. She took the money from her grandfather. She then turned around and then started to run down the street to who knows where. Then she stopped. _I don't even know how to get to the store_ she ran back to her grandfather. "Uh... which way do I go?" She was a little embarrassed. She hoped that she started to go the right way. Then Kimberlea blushed. _You ran all the way down the street and then ran back_ Kimberla was just saying it to bug Kimberlea.

_Oh shut up..._

"If you just continue down this road going straight you'll come to the store, you can't miss it." Yugi's grandfather laughed, it wouldn't be long until Yugi would be done with his homework.

Kimberlea smiled at her grandfather. Then took of down the street. She skipped alone till she got to the store. She walked inside and looked around. The store was quite small. Nothing to big but yet there was still lots to see inside. Lots of different things and such. Kimberlea walked over to the Bakery. She picked up some bread and inspected it. She went thru many loaves until she found one she liked. Then she walked over to the check out line. She stood there in line waiting until it was her turn.

All of a sudden someone bumped into her

"Hey watch were your going…oh..Uh hi there" The man looked at her like he was embarrassed. "So sorry…. that was uh my fault." he said.

"No...No...No I was my fault please forgive me" Kimberlea began to bow many times.

"No. I insister it was my fault..Uh anyways hi what's you name?" he asked her.

"Hi…I'm Kimberlea Moto..Glad to meet you" Kimberlea had a big smile on her face.

"Well hi there my name is Seto Kaiba"


	3. Chapter 3:Day 1 part2

Chapter 3- Day 1 part 2 Chapter 3- Day 1 part 2

Yugi had finished his homework and he decided he'd go on a little walk. He got up and packed his things in his bag. He put his pack into his room and closed his door. "Hey Grandpa I'm goanna go on a walk see ya later!" he called through the house.

"Ok…and if you see your sister on the way…I sent her out to pick up bread." Sugoroku called to his grandson.

"Ok then" Yugi called back as he closed the door and took off down the street.

Kimberlea smiled at the man she bumped into. "It's nice to meet you Seto"

_Why the hell am I being so nice to her _Kaiba thought to himself _why dose she deserve it. _Kaiba smiled back at her. "Most people actually call me Kaiba except my little brother but you can call me Seto if you want to."

"O..I'm sorry you said Seto was your first name so I thought…"

"O it's alright, you can call me Seto" he said cutting her off. "I have to get going though. I hope to see you around sometime" he smiled at her again then took of out of the store.

Kimberlea watched as he left. He heart melted. He was so HOT and Handsome and OOO.. a whole bunch of things _Kimberlea? Earth to Kimberlea we have to time for you to worry about some guy _Kimberla said trying to bring Kimberlea back. _O sorry_ she snapped back to life

Kimberlea proceeded through the till then made her way home with the bread in her hands. She walked down the street with no worries at all until Kimberla said something.  
_I can feel the power of the other items_ Kimberla thought.  
_You can? How is that possible I thought they were locked away or something_  
_No not anymore. Someone I do not know who has them_  
_Really so your saying we have to get them back then_  
_Yes we must or the world could be in peril if they get me as well_  
_This stuff is all so confusing_ Kimberlea complained walking down the street. Then she looked up and saw her brother coming down the street. She wanted to talk to him about all of this. He did have the Pharaoh after all who was apparently in love with Kimberla at a time. He could help her maybe get the other items. Without thinking she waved to her brother and called out his name. She needed another side of the story but the Pharaoh didn't remember anything about his past so how could he even help her. She continued walking down the street towards her brother.

Yugi looked up when he heard his sister's voice calling his name. He waved back and went over to her smiling, it would be best if he just acted as normal and that nothing was the matter. "Hey sis, whatcha got there?" Yugi inspected the grocery bag; his stomach rumbled a tiny bit as he looked.

"Well, Grandpa sent me to the store to get some breads that's all" She smiled for a second then the smile vanished and she looked serious. "Yugi, we really need to talk again though. Why don't we go home" Kimberlea really wanted to talk to Yugi more about Kimberla and also to find out why he hadn't told Grandpa about Yami. She wanted to learn more of the story. She felt as if there was more Kimberla wasn't telling her. But she wouldn't want Kimberla to think she didn't trust her. They shared a body together and should trust each other right. But still a feeling made Kimberlea think there was more to the story. Meanwhile though Kimberla was thinking quite the opposite. She needed to get close to Atemu. She needed to get him to think that they were once lovers and Kimberlea was helping to do just that.

**"Okay."** Yugi smiled, he pretty much already knew what Kimberlea was going to ask him about. The two walked into the house together and waved hello to their grandfather as they went in. They went upstairs to Yugi's bedroom where they could talk alone in private, with no disturbances. He shut and locked the door behind him and went to sit on his bed, preparing for Kimberlea's questions.

**"So, what do you need to ask me?"**As if Yugi didn't already know.

Kimberlea paused for a second. She didn't know quite how to put right at this moment. She wanted to know more of the story but yet didn't want anyone to get mad at her for any reason. Kimberla might get mad at her for trying to get more information and maybe not believing her and then again Yugi might get mad again for the Atemu thing. She took a deep breath then looked straight into her brother's face. "Yugi" she began "How much dose the Pharaoh actually remember?"

Yugi sighed when Kimberlea finished her question and looked down.**"Barely anything, not even his name. Thing he knows was that he was a pharaoh and 5000 years ago he saved the planet, that's it."**This question was a bit different than what Yugi had expected, but it was on the lines of what he thought Kimberlea was going to say.

"O really" Kimberlea sounded disappointed. She was felt sorry for Kimberla. The man Kimberla once loved didn't remember her. On the over hand though Kimberla was actually happy. This was goanna work quite perfectly now. She'd give him memories that never really excited. Fake memories that she'd make up.  
_Kimberlea_  
_Yes?_  
_I want to come out now_  
_Now of all times you want to come fine_  
"Kimberla insist she comes out now" Kimberlea closed her eyes as the millennium item's glowed. Then Kimberlea disappeared and Kimberla stared right at Yugi. "I would like to talk to Atemu please" she said.

Yugi's muscles tensed as Kimberlea switched places with Kimberla. "Uhh, well...I would have to ask him... give me a second please." Yugi turned to face the invisible Yami.  
"So...what do you say?" Yugi paused for a moment and then nodded before he turned back to face Kimberla.  
"He said okay." Yugi looked down at the puzzle as it began to glow a bright, yellow light. The switch took place in a matter of seconds, leaving Yugi in the puzzle and Yami in the body.

"What would you like to know?" Yami leaned back; he obviously didn't trust this girl.

Kimberla looked straight into Yami eyes. There was something cold about her. She was so different then Kimberlea. If you had met each of them and had not known about the bracelets then you would think they were two completely people. "Atemu" she began "It has been 5000 years since we last communicated. Not counting today and yesterday of course but I have return and unforchatly you don't remember me or anything we shared thoughs many years ago. But I have found a hostess body as you can tell and I see you have to. Unforchatly our hostess body are brother and sister so I am not sure what we can do but anyway on to business." Kimberla stopped for a minute. She wanted what she had said make Yami wonder what she meant. She looked at him waiting for his reply before she would tell him about the other items. She would tell about how dangerous they were and how she would just simply want them back for safe keeping making sure that nothing bad would happen to them. Then she'd turn around and go agents him. It would be perfect. She would daydream about this day. But she wasn't there quite _yet... _

**"What kind of business?"** Yami questioned Kimberla suspiciously. She was very unusual and different then Yugi's sister, he trusted Kimberla less than he trusted Kimberlea. Then it dawned on him, what if Kimberlea and Kimberla were enemies? Yugi would definitely be heart-broken since he already barely has any family and his only sibling turns out to be against him. Yami hated the thought but if it turned out to be true than what would he do, or better yet, what could he do?

Kimberla cleared her throat. Then began to speck again. "My other item's are still out there. Earrings and Anklets. There very powerful and if they fell into the wrong hands then the world could be in peril. But Atemu I need you to help me. Maybe you can find in your heart the feelings you once had for me and help me" Kimberla was even surprised at her words. But she knew it just might work to win Atemu over. She looked at sympathetically and made herself look down.

Yami sighed, this girl who he barely knew was trying to convince him to help her and love her, Yami would have to handle this situation with care to avoid getting on her bad side. **"Look Kimberla, I may have known you in my past life but I don't know you now. I may have liked you or I may have not, I have no idea, but this isn't 5000 years ago, times have changed. What I am trying to say is that it doesn't matter if I liked you that way back then because I don't even know you now. I will help you Kimberla if your intentions are true, but those feelings that I might have had for you are gone and they won't return." **Yami was doing his best to explain what he meant to her, but he didn't want to offend her or upset her in anyway.

Kimberla was surprised at Yami's word. But she took a deep breath. "Could we still be friends then" She asked. She put out her hand as to shake his. Maybe they wouldn't be as close as she had wanted it before but she could get him to trust her. That was the first step._ I'm sorry Kimberla_  
_It's all right_  
_you really loved Atemu didn't you_  
y_es I did, I truly did..._

Yami smiled, he hadn't offended or upset her and she was clearly very easy to reason with, he wouldn't mind being her friend at all. **"Sure."** Yami extended his arm to meet Kimberla's and the two shook in agreement.  
**"So, about these missing items of yours, how can we retrieve them?"**Yami said after they finished shaking, he figured that they shouldn't waste anymore time and just get straight to the point.  
_So, do you trust her?_ Yugi's spirit floated beside Yami's.  
_Getting there, let me get to know her a bit more first._ Yugi nodded and then disappeared, he trusted people more easily than Yami.

Kimberla smiled. She knew she was almost there. She almost had him where she wanted him. "I am not sure." Kimberla began. "I know someone has them. I can feel their power. They call to me. But I'm not sure where they are at the moment" Kimberla sank down onto Yugi's bed and sat there. She looked at little depressed. "I'm really worried," she said "If someone finds them and uses them for evil then what will happen. I'm not sure"

Yami was not too sure what to say in response to what Kimberla had just said. He also felt a little awkward sitting next to her since he knew she liked him but he didn't like her back. **"Well, hopefully we will find some clues as to where the items are before they are used for evil."**What could he say? He barely knew her so he couldn't really comfort her; Yami wasn't sure what to say.  
**"Do you want to talk to Yugi?"** Yami decided it was best to change the subject, and besides, maybe Yugi could do a better job at helping than he could.

Kimberla looked up into Atemu's eyes and for a second felt at ease. She wondered what she was doing. Why was she doing this? Then she remembered. He had killed her and she hated him. But yet she didn't want. She remembered the warmth of his lips on hers. That special night. But then he killed her. So she should hate him shouldn't she? "Maybe Kimberlea and Yugi should talk some more. It has been a long time for them" _Do you want to go and talk to your brother_  
_Yes I would_  
_okay then_  
Kimberla closed her eyes and Kimberlea appeared

Yami didn't bother replying since Kimberla had already begun her switch with Kimberlea. The puzzle glowed for a couple of moments as the exchange took place and then dimmed, leaving Yugi standing there. **"Hey there Kimberlea."**He smiled, trying to act as normal as possible.

Kimberlea smiled at her brother for a second then the smiled vanished. "I am worried about one thing though." She began. She looked her brother right in the eyes. "I don't know how this is goanna work out. I have never been pushed into anything like this before. It's really kind of confusing. Ever since I picked up the bracelets everything seems different"

Yugi chuckled at his sister's comment about how things had changed since she picked up the bracelets. Things had definitely changed for Yugi, but in a good way, even though he had to go through so much hardship to get to where he is now. Memories of the good and bad times flashed through Yugi's head, but he couldn't help but appreciate them for all the things that they had done for him. For one thing, he was more confident and courageous and he had made a new best friend who he shared unbreakable bonds with. Yugi knew he would never regret receiving the puzzle; it was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. **"The day I solved the puzzle, I remember it so clearly," Yugi began as he sat back down on his bed "I remember first meeting Yami, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think. A dark, and powerful sensation came over me and a blinding light glowed from the puzzle. Frankly, I was scared because I didn't know what was happening. I was confused as well, but over time, once I got to know Yami, I came to understand the path that destiny had chosen for me. There were good times and many bad times, but without those bad times I wouldn't be who I am today. Without the puzzle, without Yami, I would never be able to find out who I truly was. Sure, the puzzle and Yami caused a lot of problems for me, I have come close to loosing my life many times and I have even lost my soul. I will never regret the puzzle though; it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I am glad to be where I am today." Yugi looked down at the puzzle the whole time while he was speaking. The upside down pyramid meant so much to him and so did the spirit that resided within it. Yugi feared the day when he would be parted with it, if he ever had to part with it. **

Kimberlea smiled. "You have been with Atemu a long time haven't you. I feel as if I sort of know Atemu closely. Kimberla won't shut up about him half the time and the other half she is talking about her other items." Kimberlea laughed. "It's kind of annoying at times"

_I'm annoying_  
_sometimes_  
_Well you could of at least said something. I thought we were close_  
_I'm sorry_  
_It's ok I guess_ It didn't really matter to Kimberla. Kimberlea was just a pone of hers in this little game. Very helpful pone indeed.

**"I've been with Yami for a couple years, I am not sure how many though."**Yugi smiled. He was enjoying this conversation with his sister, partly because he hasn't seen her in years and partly because she shared something in common with Yugi.

"Cool" Kimberlea said. She was really happy to talk to her brother. "So what kind of things do you like to do?" Kimberlea asked. She really wanted to know how her brother spent his time. She thought it would interest her.

**"Uhh well...I obviously like to duel, I like to watch movies, read, play games, hang out with my friends, and do pretty much whatever, but when I have the time of course. Since I have been so busy running around getting myself almost killed and such I don't get a lot of time off, but that's okay because I kind of like being a hero and saving the world, its fun. What about you?"**Yugi moved his pillow to sit up against the wall so he could lean back on it as he listened to his sister speak.

"Well, I like to Duel to and... I like to have fun um... and uh... hmm.. I like to go to the mall... and shop and uh... Well that's about it. I use to spend a lot my time either dueling or studying until I left my foster home. So ya" Kimberlea wasn't expecting her brother to ask her what she liked so she was a little unprepared. "I learned quite a lot my dueling Tec necks from Kimberla" She laughed and smiled. She thought about the first time she met Kimberla and how much she had taught her about dueling. She had a daydreaming look on her face as she imaged it like it was yesterday.

**"Grandpa taught me how to duel, Yami just helped me perfect my techniques. You kind of remind me of a good friend of mine named Tea, except she doesn't duel often and she wants to be a dancer. You should meet all my friends one day. My best friend, other than Yami, would be Joey and he likes to duel and stuff and then there's Tristan, Mai, Duke, Serenity, and then there's Kaiba...I'm not even going to go there with that one. Through out my journeys I have met and made other friends, there was this one girl who had the biggest crush on me...she probably still does. Marik, an old enemy, I consider to be a friend now but I don't really talk to him much and there is Ryou (Bakura)... he is a friend but his spirit...is a little bit strange. Anyways, that's pretty much it about my social life, nothing too interesting I guess."**Yugi pictured all his friends in his mind as he spoke. He was glad that he was blessed with such great companions, like Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Kaiba had been good to him a few times, but mostly he was just a selfish jerk who refused to believe and acknowledge the fact that there is such thing as magic.

Kimberlea was interested in everything her brother said. Then she thought of her old life with her foster parents. The friends she had there. The life she left behind to be with her true family. She also remembered her ex-boyfriend. She and him had been so close. But her told her to forget about her brother. Which she couldn't do? All the days that went on in her past were all just memories now. She took a deep breath and smiled at her brother. Then with out another word she hugged him. "I'm just so happy to be back. Life can get back on track" _Yes it can_ Kimberla agreed _Yes it can..._

Yugi was caught in surprise at Kimberlea's sudden embrace.**"Uh...umm...I'm glad that you're back too."** Yami's spirit appeared beside Yugi with a smirk on his face.  
**"Anyways, I better get to bed since there is a long day ahead of us tomorrow."**Yugi said, gesturing for Kimberlea to let go of him.

Kimberlea let go of her brother. "I hope that you have a good night sleep then" she said. Kimberlea got up from Yugi's bed and headed out of the room. She opened the door slightly then took one last look at her brother and smiled. Then she left the room and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Yugi watched Kimberlea leave his bedroom before he stood up and began to change out of his clothes.  
**"So what now?"** Yami's spirit once again appeared beside Yugi.

**"I don't know...Yami?"**Yugi turned to face the Pharaoh.

**"What is troubling you Yugi?"**Yami could sense Yugi's concern and worry.

**"Do you still not trust Kimberlea?"**Yugi sat down on his bed, his face showed more concern. Yami sighed and came to sit with him on the mattress.

**"Your sister is not the one I do not trust, it is Kimberla. I can sense that there is something different about the girl, something maniacal. She keeps saying something about me loving her in the past, it is almost as if she is forcing this belief upon me. Also, about these objects that got stolen, she says it is then utmost importance that we retrieve them because they are dangerous if they are in the wrong hands, but I cannot help but think that they may not even exist. The only mystical items I know about are the ones that were used 5000 years ago by my subjects and me. I don't know but this girl is too strange and too secretive for me to trust her."**Yami shook his head, he didn't want to upset his friend in anyway but he could not hide his true feelings from him either.

**"I understand and I think I might have to agree with you Yami. Kimberla... its very different then Kimberlea, I just hope my sister won't be controlled by her spirit in anyway, like the way Bakura does to Ryou."**Yugi smiled and lay back on his bed.

**"Yeah, anyways, we will see how it goes and I will keep a close eye on Kimberla. By the way, tomorrow is Saturday right?" **

**  
****"Yup, we can hang out with Kimberlea and you can get to know her better, and Kimberla of course. Anyways, we will talk about it later, I am going to sleep."**Yugi reached over to turn off his lamp that sat on the desk beside his bed. Yami nodded and disappeared back into the puzzle as Yugi shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Kimberlea sat at the kitchen table talking to Kimberla. "That was interesting" Kimberla said. "Yes it was" Kimberlea replied.  
"I can sense that Atemu doesn't trust me yet"

"You think he doesn't trust you. Why shouldn't he? You are someone from his past. You can help him remember so shouldn't he trust you?"

"It's more complicated then that." Kimberla seemed forward as if she were hiding something from Kimberlea. Kimberlea got a sudden chill. She wondered if she should trust Kimberla now. Then the chill suddenly past. Why should she not trust her? She had been honest about everything it seemed. They had shared a body for just longer then a year so they should be able to trust each other right.

"You trust me Kimberlea. Don't you?" Kimberla asked as if she knew what Kimberlea had felt. "Yes of course" she replied. But now she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure what to think anymore.


	4. Chapter 4:The tournament

Chapter 4-the tournament Chapter 4-the tournament

_Kimberla had always loved King Atemu even though it was forbidden. For years Kimberla had served as his servant, cleaning his room, doing routine chores, and most of all, secretly loving him. She loved everything about him, his deep tanned skin, his dark, glistening eyes, his peculiar hair color, everything. It was on the day of his birthday that Kimberla let her feelings take the best of her. She had pulled him away from the party to inform him that some so-called rioters were protesting outside, which of course was a lie, but Pharaoh Atemu agreed to leave the party in hopes to quiet down what was going on outside. Being alone with King Atemu made Kimberla's heart beat fast and without thinking she leapt onto him and brought her lips to his. For a few seconds the Pharaoh did not resist but then he realized what was going on and pushed her off of him with a lot of force. Kimberla tried to apologize but the King was furious, her punishment would be severe and not forgivable._

Kimberla was ordered by Atemu to be put to death for an act that she had committed. Not only was the Pharaoh furious but Kimberla was also furious and heart-broken. On the night before her death she lay in her prison cell with the only possessions she owned, her bracelets, her earrings, and her anklets. Using dark magic she cursed these items and vowed that she would return to the king and have revenge on him for what he had done to her. When she was killed her soul locked itself away in the bracelets until the rightful person would come along and unlock it. As for the other cursed items, unknown but they are said to each have the power of darkness and evil, and when the time would be right Kimberla would reunite with the items, giving her the ultimate power, and kill the king.

_5000 thousand years go by and the bracelets would be picked up by a girl named Kimberlea. Kimberlea also had a story about her past; she lived with her parents and her brother until a terrible fire destroyed their home and killed her parents. Kimberlea was presumed to be dead along with her parents but really in all the commotion she had escaped from the flaming house and ran from the site, separating herself from her brother. 10 years later, Kimberlea had gained the courage and the strength to search for her brother and during her travels she had come across the dark bracelets and the vengeful spirit that lay within it. This only gave her more of a reason to find her brother for he was the holder of the millennium puzzle and the Pharaoh._

On the other side of the planet though, a secret team of duelers, called the Dark Duelers, had come across the other dark items. These duelers are ruthless, power hungry, and rivals of Yugi, the king of games. With these items they plan to take over the world and be the top duelists, it is up to Yugi and his sister to stop this evil, but Yami (Atemu) and Kimberla still have a rivalry, which is needed to be resolved in order to stop this evil. Will Kimberla and Yami ever be at peace and this rising evil that is due to Kimberla's anger is rising; only time will tell.

**_Bracelets:_**_ Hold the spirit of Kimberla.  
_**_Earrings:_**_ They allow you to become invisible.  
_**_Anklets:_**_ Allow you to transport from place to place and time._

If you put all three together you get the ultimate dark power…

Kimberlea has not yet found Yugi, her brother…

Yugi awoke to the sun beaming down into his room through the large window on his ceiling. He yawned and got up and out of his bed slowly, the digital clock on his desk stated that it was 10:30 A.M. Yugi left his bedroom still wearing his PJ's and went into the living room. Kimberlea was sleeping soundly on the couch so Yugi would have to go downstairs quietly so he would not wake her. **"Good morning Grandpa."** Yugi said as he walked into the store part of his house.

**"Oh Yugi, I was sorting through the mail this morning and I found this letter that was addressed to you." **The old man dug through the front pocket of his overalls and pulled out the white envelope.

**"For me?"**Yugi took the letter out of his hand and opened it up.  
**"It says...Dear Yugi Moto, you have been invited to attend the this year's dueling tournament hosted by Akito Muji. We would be very honored if you could attend this event, more details of the tournament are enclosed in the rest of the letter."**Yugi read aloud, his eyes growing bigger with each word.

"Interesting, I think you should look into that. It's been a long time since you have taken part in a tournament." His Grandpa chuckled and left the room to get back to work.  
_Why all of the sudden?_ Yugi thought. It was very strange that straight out of the blue he would receive a letter proclaiming about a tournament.  
_Yes, it is very strange...We should think about this before we come to a final decision on whether or not we want to take part. _The spirit of the puzzle eyed the letter with suspicion.  
_Yeah, you're right._

Kimberlea opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched. "Good morning Kimberlea" Kimberla said with a smile. "Good morning Kimberla. I had a strange dream last night…I can't seem to remember what it was about though…just these strange feelings" Kimberlea said as she yawed and stretched out.

"O really…what kind of feelings?" Kimberla asked.

"Love….despair...Sadness, hate…envery, confusion…they were all in my dream but I can't seem to remember any of them" Kimberlea sighed.

"That's strange. Well maybe you should get up and see if you brother's up and go talk to him about"

"Arightly then" She got up and walked into the kitchen. Then through the Kitchen into the front part of the store. There she saw her grandfather and her brother talking. "Good morning Yugi, Good morning Grandpa" she said with a grin on her face.

**"Oh hey sis, how are you?"**Yugi was caught in surprise at Kimberlea's sudden entrance. He put the letter down on the counter so he wouldn't have to hold it while he talked to his sister.

Kimberlea smiled at her brother. It was nice to be able to see after all these years. "I'm good," she said. "What'ch looking at?" she asked with a bit of curiosity. Kimberlea looked wide-eyed at her brother.

**"Oh, this? Its just a letter from this guy who has invited me to take part in his tournament."** Yugi held up the letter for Kimberla to see.

"That is so cool." Kimberlea said. "I wish I was invited to a tournaments. I've only ever been in a school tournaments and kind of one all the time and it got boring." she laughed. "Then again that didn't happen right away I had to practice and practice but eventually nobody could beat me." She smiled at her brother. "But I'd probably suck it a tournament like that. A school tournament and a international tournament are to very different things."

Yugi recalled all the different tournaments that he had taken part in. He remembered the hardships that he had gone through with his friends and he remembered how in every tournament he still came out on top, even through all that. **"I am not sure if I will enter this one though, like, I don't even know who this Akito guy is."**Yugi sighed; maybe it was safer to just stay out of it. Now that his sister was here and she needed his help on finding her stolen items he would be too busy, unless, this tournament was some how linked to the theft of Kimberlea's items.

_Enter the tournament_ Kimberla echoed into Kimberlea's head  
_Why?_ Kimberlea didn't understand why it was so important.  
_I can get information and maybe find my items_  
_That doesn't mean you should enter a tournament _  
_Well come on it won't hurt to try_  
_I guess your right_  
"I guess I'll enter the tournament then. It will be fun to duel agents other people I've never met before. That is if it's not just invite only" Kimberlea looked as if she didn't really wanted to into the tournament, which was true. She wanted more practice and hang with her brother for a whiled get to know him the way he was now not enter a dumb tournament that didn't really matter.

**"Uhh... I have no idea if the tournament is invite only."** Yugi said, which was true since he didn't know much about the tournament except who was hosting, the date, and where it was, he didn't even know what the prize was.  
**"Anyways, I gotta go get changed and call up some friends and stuff."**Yugi said as he left the room. He proceeded upstairs and into his bedroom so he could change into today's attire. He rummaged through his closet and pulled out the usual, his tight blue jeans and black shirt. Once he was done changing and putting on all his wristbands and stuff he went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Akito waited outside of the game shop, he had a gun on him as well as two bodyguards. He was not risking the chances of this thing going down hill. Why would it though? He knocked on the door. He just had to wait for Yugi answer. His torment was open to everyone. He had both of the items with him; only one of them could be seen though...

Kimberlea decided she'd open the front door. So she went up to it and opened it. "Hello" she said. Then she stopped. _Kimberlea that's one of the item's_ Kimberla screamed in Kimberlea's head. _You sure_ Kimberlea questioned. _Yes it is._. Kimberlea looked at Akito questionly.

"May I help you?" she asked. She wasn't willing to take a chance now. This item belonged to Kimberla so she needed to help get it back.

Akito looked at her a moment. He didn't know who this girl was, but that was all right. "My name is Akito Muji. I'm looking for Yugi Moto, I'm told he lives here," he said calmly. His two bodyguards looked at Kimberlea, wanting to make sure that she didn't do anything. His tournament started in just over a week, so the sooner he had Yugi willing to join the better. Akito was not a nice person, he never claimed to be. That was showing right now, as he nearly glared at her through the sunglasses he was wearing.

Kimberlea smiled pleastly. "One sec I'll go get my..." She was interrupted from the glow of her bracelets. When the items come in contact with each out they glow. Which wasn't a go thing as of this time. Kimberlea went red. She didn't know what to say or do. With out warning she slammed the door in Akito face. Kimberla was right. They were her items. But how on earth was she supposes to get them back. She ran into the kitchen where she found her brother. "Yugi!!' she yelled as she entered the room.

Akito growled some. That little bi- wait a moment. He noticed his items growing. He was soon smirking some. He hadn't thought it would have been so easy to find them.. He went to take out his gun, but was stopped by his bodyguards. They were right, no need to blow this out of proportion. Though, he had an ever better reason to go inside and talk with the people inside. He opened the door and walked in, his bodyguards with him. "Hey, it's rude to slam the door in people's faces..." he said, frowning.

Yugi came racing into the shop after hearing his sister's call for him. **"What is it sis... ter?"**Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. There, standing at the door with two bodyguards was a man wearing dark sunglasses. He was highly suspicious looking and the bodyguards were obviously not from Kaiba Corp. Who was this guy?  
**"...Can-can I help you?"**Yugi was nervous, this man seemed dangerous.

Akito laughed as he saw Yugi. "You're Yugi Moto, aren't you?" he asked. "You're... shorter then I thought..." he admitted. He paused a moment before continuing. "My name is Akito Muji. I'm here to... invite you join my tournament..." he stated. He needed to get right to the point, "I'm not going to give you a choice," he added. His two bodyguards kept a firm eye on Yugi, as if thinking he would do something.

**"Not...giving. me...a choice? But why?"**Yugi backed up against the wall in fear. His nerves increased more and more as Akito's bodyguards stared down on him with their dark eyes burning holes into the boy's tiny frame.

Akito looked at Yugi a moment, thinking about what to say. He hadn't meant to scare the poor kid, okay... maybe he did. "Oh, and I would like you to get that friend of yours that answered the door to join as well... If you don't..." he paused a moment, "I'll not only run this little game shop into the ground, also... I think you might not be around to see it."

One the of guards turned to Akito, saying softly that they shouldn't openly threaten Yugi, as he could go to the cops or something.

Akito shook his head some, "Don't worry, it's not a threat. I'm simply warning him what will happen if he refuses to join my tournament," he said simply. He knew he didn't answer Yugi's question, but didn't see the point in answering it.

At first Kimberlea didn't say anything. She listened to her brother and Akito talk. Finally though she spoke. "I will enter the tournament. But not because of you stupid threat" she said quietly. She was still scared but she knew what she had to do. "There is another reason I must" she thought that maybe she should tell her brother later that this mysterious person had the items. But she spoke to soon. The items began to glow again. "Why now?" Kimberlea asked. _Shall I come out_ Kimberla asked? Yes. _There your items and you can handle this better then I can probably._ Kimberlea stopped. Soon she disappeared and Kimberla appeared with the item's still glowing.

Yugi became more frightened when Akito stated his threat. He felt backed into a corner where the only way out was to accept the offer no matter how much he didn't want to. _What do I do Yami? Do I accept? I am scared Yami, please help me._ Yugi felt that he should consult the pharaoh before proceeding, Yami would probably know best.  
_Be calm Yugi, let me take over._ The puzzle glowed and Yami took over Yugi's body. His ruby-colored eyes flared with anger and rage as he stared at his foe.

**"What is the meaning of this Akito? You come here and threaten us into taking part in your silly little tournament and give us no choice but to accept? Kimberlea, you may have decided to take part but I will not accept so easily. What is it that you want from us? Answer my question now!"**Yami yelled and pointed his finger at Akito.

Akito laughed at him. "Look who thinks he's all that... Let me tell you something. This is not some silly little tournament... You don't understand anything. You will join this tournament of mine because that way, it will draw a lot of people to the tournament. With more people, my plan will be all the more easy..." Akito told him. He pulled out his gun. "Besides you join right now, or I will kill you, it shouldn't matter why," he said, pointing the gun at Yugi. No, he wouldn't kill Yugi right now, even if he refused to join the tournament. Akito didn't like getting his hands dirty with people that were over all worthless to him, like Yugi was. He would serve his purpose, and then he would be killed anyway...

Yami growled, he could not sacrifice Yugi or himself in this situation. **"You are absolutely insane Akito and I do not like being forced into this but if I have no choice then I will accept. Whatever you are planning Akito I will put a stop to, mark my words, now get out."** Fury and rage pulsed through his veins, this new foe was obviously planning something manacle and Yugi and him were only going to be used as tools. Yami hated the thought of having to be forced into such a tournament but what could he do? Get himself and Yugi who had done nothing wrong killed? Yami couldn't bear for anything to happen to his best friend, his partner. Not only that but he could sense the tension and anger coming from Kimberla, she obviously knew something he didn't and something told him to cooperate with Akito for her sake. Besides, Kimberlea had already accepted the offer even in the given circumstances, she defiantly knew something.

Akito smiled, "alright. I'm glad you saw things my way... I look forward to seeing you there," he said, putting his gun away. He then left, along with his bodyguards. As he got back in the car and started to leave, he was smiling. Everything was working out the way he had planned for it to. Now, all that was left was to do was wait for the tournament to start. He was soon on the way back to his home. He had to do get his deck ready anyway...

At first Kimberla just stood there doing nothing. She was mad at Akito. How could he threaten them like that? But then she started to smile. Now she had a real reason to join the compaction. She had to get her items. With them she'd challenge Atemu with them and punish him for what he did to her 5000 years earlier. But wait the time had not come yet. She knew she'd have to tell Atemu something right now. She turned to him. "Atemu" she said. She took a deep breath. "You are probably wondering what was just going on. I'm sorry you were threatened. I wasn't expecting that. In fact I wasn't expecting the item's to appear at the front door like that"

_Atemu? Why does she keep calling me this? Items? Her items? That man had her items? I get it now; she only joined because she knew that he had them. That makes perfect sense!_**"Akito is the person who stole you items?"**Yami was too shocked to mention the part about her calling him Atemu.  
_At least we know who has her items..._ Yugi said in the mind-link, his voice still shook with fright.  
_Yes Yugi, Kimberla must have sensed their presence and decided that she should join in order to attain them again._  
_But what now Yami? Akito is only using us for our fame, who knows what he is planning to do? Those items that he has can be used for dangerous things; he could try to unleash the darkness on the planet! We must stop him Yami!_ Yugi was growing frantic.  
_Yes Yugi, we must. Now that we know he has the items we can easily help Kimberlea get them back and save the planet unless there is more to Akito's plan that we don't know about._ Yami narrowed his crimson-colored eyes. There was no way of knowing Akito's true plan, they would just have to make the most educated guess on the matter from the evidence that they have gathered.

"Yes and no" Kimberla said. "Most likely he found them and clamed them as his own" Kimberla knew now that Atemu would help her. Her plan would work out perfectly. Now all she had to do was win the tournament. Which wouldn't be to hard. She was a 5000-year-old sprit she knew pretty well how to duel. _I'm sorry_ Kimberlea broke the silence  
_About what_  
_I made you come out and I was afraid. I suppose to help you and I didn't so I'm sorry_  
Kimberla was surprised at the way Kimberlea was apologizing.  
_I forgive you_ Kimberla didn't honestly care about what Kimberlea had to say but it interests her to find that Kimberlea apologized to her.

**"Kimberla, Yugi and I will help you get them back. I guess it is a good thing that we joined the tournament after all."**Yami stated with a frown. At least he had made a connection between the items and the tournament, but it still wouldn't be easy to retrieve them. So now what? Should he inform his friends of this new plot and adventure that was about to unfold? It would be the wisest thing to do since his friends were always with him in times of trouble.  
_I am going to leave it to you, Yugi, to get together everyone and tell them what happened._ Yami figured that Yugi was thinking the same thing as he was. Yugi's spirit nodded and the puzzle flashed quickly, signaling the switch that was taking place.  
**"I need to go call up the gang and tell them what happened, they are going to want to know about all of this...including Kimberla."**Yugi had told his friends about Kimberlea, but not Kimberla and her items and it was about time that he should.

Kimberla froze for a second. She wondered what would happen if Yugi called his friends. What if they weren't as naive as Atemu and Yugi were? But she couldn't stop Yugi from phoning his friends or he'd think something was up. She had to hope that they would believe her story. _Hey Kimberla_ Kimberlea echoed inside their head. _Yes_  
_don't you think I should come now? If my grandpa comes back and sees a girl that looks like me with but has brunette hair what is he goanna think__  
__Your right_ The two of them switched place again and now Kimberlea was out again. Kimberlea slowly walked into the Kitchen with one thing on her mind. The trouble she knew was ahead.

Yugi walked out of the store, he was still shaking a little bit from shock, and into the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed Anzu's number and waited for her to pick up.**"Hi, Anzu, I need you to come over, its important."** Yugi's voice was filled with desperation. He talked for a little bit and then told Anzu to call up everyone else and get them over as soon as possible.

When he was done he went back over to Kimberlea to tell her that he had called everyone and they would be over soon.

Kimberlea nodded in agreement at her brother. She thought it was a good idea that his friends were involved. If they had helped him before they would sure as help him now. She looked at her brother and could tell he was a little afraid and shooken up. She tried to think of something to cheer him up or at least look on the bright side of things. "Hey I'm goanna meet your friends." she said with a smile. "That might be nice. Maybe some of them will be come close friends with me to. I just wish I could of met them under better circumstances. But unfrorchantly I can't. But at least I'm goanna meet them at all." she was still smiling at her brother.

**"Yeah, but I think you'll like them. Jou is really funny and if you put him and Honda together it becomes hysterical. Anzu is really smart and I think you'll get along with her the most."**Yugi said, a smile was slowly creeping on his face. About twenty minutes later the group showed up at Yugi's house. Jou burst into the shop and grabbed Yugi and started shaking him.  
"Yo Yugi, what's wrong buddy? Anzu said that you sounded upset and desperate and that you needed us now? And who the heck is that chick standing there?" Jou was practically yelling in the small boy's ear.

Kimberlea stood there in shock. She wondered why this boy was shaking her brother. Then she walked over to them. "Um..What are you doing to my brother" she said. Normally she would of been a little more forward but he wasn't hurting her brother so it wasn't the end of the world. But he was shaking him a little crazily. _That must be one of your brother's friends. I wonder if they are all this crazy?_ Kimberla laughed. _That's not very nice Kimberla but then again he might be. I hope he isn't__  
__Will find out it a minute I'm sure_

Jou stopped and looked at Kimberlea and then roughly let go of the boy's shoulders and pointed at the girl. "Ah! So you are Kimberlea! My name is Jounouchi, you can call me Jou for short!" Honda and Anzu walked in at that moment, looking behind them as they did.  
"Hey Yugi." Anzu said she then turned to look at Kimberlea.  
"Oh, so you must be Yugi's sister, my name is Anzu." The brunette held out her hand for the girl to shake it.  
"I'm Honda and Jou would you stop pointing at her, it is rude you know." Jou turned to look at Honda and then practically jumped on him.  
"Hey! Don't tell me what is rude and what isn't Mr. Can I Date Your Sister." Jou said teasingly, the two obviously had a close bond.

Kimberlea shook Anzu hand. "Nice to meet you" She smiled. Then she looked back and forth between Yugi's friends. There were all very strange in there own way.

Are they always like that?" Kimberlea asked in shock.

"Oh yes, they are always like this." Anzu said as she tried the pull the two off of each other.

"So Yugi, are you going to tell us what's going on or not?" Honda said as he dusted off his blue jacket, he had been rolling on the ground while fighting Jou.

**"Oh yes, we better go sit in the living room." **Yugi gestured for the group to follow him into the house. Once everyone was settled on the couch he began his story.  
**"I was attacked this morning. A man named Akito came into my house with a gun and forced me and Yami into taking part in his tournament."**Yugi sighed. The expressions changed from worry to fright, they were practically speechless.

"But...why?" Anzu began, her voice was shaky.

For a minute Kimberlea just sat there and listened to Yugi talk. She thought it wasn't right for him to tell the whole story though. It was partly Kimberla and her own fault that's why when Anzu asked her question she answered. "Because of me and..." the she paused for a second. She knew that it was time to tell them about Kimberla. But it was hard to tell people she didn't know about her. She knew that most people would think she was crazy or something when she told them. But she was in a different situation now. They all knew about Atemu living inside of Yugi so they probably wouldn't judge her so hardly if they knew. "..me and Kimberla" she began again. Inside Kimberla was roleing her eyes. She wanted to start the duel today and get her item's and beat Atemu already but no she had wait through all of this so her plan would work.

Kimberlea changed herself into Kimberla. Kimberla stared at the others a little upset. This was getting boring but she wasn't goanna say that. "Hi...I'm Kimberla and...I don't what else to say so there…"


End file.
